charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tecky Halliwell - Penelope Rose
Welcome! Why did you delete the nomination section from the Charmed Wiki talk page? It's November 30th ... users should nominate a few videos, quotes, powers, etc. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 12:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : HalliwellsAttic did it :D. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) IMAGES! Upload the images! Not the website they come from. If this continues, you will be sentenced for a block. For images go here. -Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! and tnx.. Paige (It's a Bad Bad Bad, World) This is the second time I'm telling you this, But Do not '''add the picture of Evil Paige from the Parallel world back into the gallery, it doesn't belong there. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 01:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Second time, Can you please stop changing with witch of Paige's gallery and I gotta replace your photos of Paige, there not named properly and some of them even have her orbing. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 02:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : Tecky Halliwell - Penelope Rose can you please listen to the Co-Manager. '''DO NOT add that image. HalliwellsAttic is User Management if we wants to block you he will. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 11:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : : I am not adding it. You told me onse, I listend.. : : Yeah, but you've changed the size of the actuall gallery and the photos. Photo's should be of her, not her orbing or a magical transformation, but I've finish Paige's gallery now anyways. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:03, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I just wanted to add some photos... : : I know and I have no against that. You just wern't uploading the right ones and they wern't caption propely, your's were like Charmed_4785_4888 or something but for gallery's they should be The Season, Episode and then the sister, for example If i was doing Paige for Charmed Again part 1 it would be 4x01-Paige. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, can i at least add to some other pages, and is there a page about four elements? : : Do you mean like add photos to the other sister's apperance gallery? or just add photos to pages? And I'm not sure. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : : I mean just add photos to pages, and how can i find other users? : : Go right ahead :) Just when uploading them to here try and name them propely like if your upload a photo of Piper freezing do PiperFreezingItem etc x) What do you mean by "other users"? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Nothing, never mind. But tnx, really. :)) : : What is user page? :: Sign your posts please, just literary type ~~~~ okay? A user page is a users profile. Like if I click on your name it will take me to your user page. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) The Charmed Ones Article Just so you know the Charmed Ones, Po1, Po2, Po3 article you created has been selected as a candidate for deletion by the manager of the wiki. I know you may have spent time writing material for it but the information provided is already found in the articles The Charmed Ones and The Power of Three. A vote will take place as to whether or not your article will be deleted or kept.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Well if you delete can I make a new one? I deleted it before, I don't think there should of been a vote, the infomation on that article was taken off The Charmed Ones and The Power of Three page. And what page are you gonna make now? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll make that article but one of my own.....no copy-paste. If i can afcourse? And can I make fan page? Only if the article is about Charmed and only if theres not another article like that. What page are you thinking of making? And a fan page? Like another Charmed Wiki? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:12, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I mean fan page about charmed. You know addiing made videos and pictures on your own. and one more question: can I add videos from my computer? Not nersicarrly, Do you mean make an fan page on here as an article? if that makes sense and yeah you can, only if there go on the right articles tho. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Tip Hey, a quick tip - instead of actually copying and pasting the links for a page, like you did on the Physic Shock one you just put brackets around the word of the article and it'll re-direct you there. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : So when you do the entire address for links lets say for Cole Turner just type Cole Turner and you get Cole Turner. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 11:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks... do you have facebook?? ::: No, but I did --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 16:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Goodness :)) Finally, someone who is from Serbia. :) OracleForever (talk) - ( ) - ( ) 13:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) are you too?? :I'm in neighbourhood :) and please just add ~~~~ at the end! OracleForever (talk) - ( ) - ( ) 18:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :PS:I'm from Montenegro. :) : Pa sto onda pricas na engleskom, neko ima li neka potrebna stranica da se napravi ili popuni jer ja mogu, volim cini a i dosadno mi je. :)))) ~~~~ :Pa ne znam sta ce da misle, pa zato pisem na engleski xD Ne znam za to ali i ovdje ima puno posla da se radi. I jel imas face? I da, samo bukvalno stavi 4 ~ , nemoj da kopiras nowiki cudo. :))) Sincerely, OracleForever (talk) - ( ) - ( ) 13:28, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Imam face Teodora Kostic : :Oke, dodacu te :)) OracleForever (talk | | ) 19:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Desperatly Seeking Piper When Neena sent Piper somewhere in Oh, Henry with Phoebe and Paige trying to find her was she sent into a hell dimension or a paralel universe. I don't read comics.....to me is too complicated , but I love real charmed Over-Crowding Pages With Pictures I have received a complaint about you Over-Crowding pages with pictures. Can you please stop or only add little amounts. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 14:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I am just adding transformations and some important seasons pictures.. It's only few pictures on a season on charmed ones pages... Tecky Halliwell - Penelope Rose 16:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : HalliwellManor complained. Could you just cut down on it though? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok, I'll try to do more with editing...:)) thanx for telling me... Tecky Halliwell - Penelope Rose 21:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks a bunch --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 13:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Archives Just for future reference, I don't think archived discussions are supposed to be commented on. If something is archived, just write a new comment on a user's talk page. You can ask Khan about it but I'm pretty sure, once something is archived, it is closed for discussion. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I belive in magic too